piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 2 ep 13: R.I.P
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY RUBY!!! Last time on Ruby's cars series 2 the Florida 500 happened. At the end of the race villain Herb Curbler and Floyd Mulvhill who was racing his final race, had crashed hard with Floyd supposedly flipping 121 times and Herb flipping three times but spinning hard. This time the winner of the Piston Cup gets to celebrate but some tragic events have happened. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04tBHgUNOjY - After a long time, footage is finally found! (Even though the racer is #126 Marco Bulliron, a CARCA racer from 1996 to 2004 just pretend it is Floyd.) Gallery(WARNING: DEAD CAR!!!) Dead Floyd.png|A dead Floyd Mulvhill with oil (for blood) all over the place and two Gasprin tires on the Florida Speedway floor. Crying Ralph, Winford and Johnny.png|Winford, Ralph and Johnny making a MEGA SUPER ULTRA INTENSE GIANT FLOOD ALL OVER THE PLACE!!!!! Floyd Mulvhill Statue.png|Floyd Mulvhill Statue. In Loving Memory of Floyd Mulvhill (1959 to 2018).png|Sign of "In Loving Memory of Floyd Mulvhill (1959 to 2018)" Transcript Bob: SAD THINGS! FLOYD MULVHILL HAVING THE MOST GIANT FIRE IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! Darrell: AND HE FLIPPED 121 (Popeye toot) TIMES BEFORE ALMOST LEAVING THE SPEEDWAY, GOING AIRBORNE AND THEN HITTING PIT ROAD! Bob: Anyway sadly reports are that Floyd Mulvhill was killed instantly due to his horrific crash while Herb Curbler suffered serious injuries. The thing is that Floyd's right rear tire came off after being bashed by Herb. Darrell: However when Floyd knew his crash was near he bashed into Herb to take him out as well which is when Floyd started to flip rapidly before on his 25th flip he nearly left the speedway before going airborne plus then landing and then flipping 75 more times. Mater: WOO HOO GO LIGHTNING! Sheldon: YOU DID IT YOU FREAKING BEAT JACKSON AND WON THE PISTON CUP! Cal: YEAH! LIGHTNING YOU WON! Lightning: SO COOL! I GET ANOTHER PISTON CUP! Chase (sad): Guys there is news! Floyd and Herb have crashed. I witnessed it. Ryan: FINALLY THAT IDIOT HERB GETS CRASHED! But poor Floyd! Chase (sad): But that's not all! Floyd had flipped 121 times and was reported dead instantly. He chose to sacrifice himself by crashing out Herb. Lightning: Wait WHAT? Danny, Ryan, Cruz, Ralph, Ponchy and Reb start to cry. Cruz (crying): THIS IS SO SAD! Ralph (crying): FLOYD MY FRIEND! YOU CANT BE GONE! Bobby (crying): I MISS HIM ALREADY! (Serbia Strong) YOU HERB! DON'T YOU MISS HIM TO DANIEL! Danny (crying): THE NAMES DANNY BRO! AND I MISS HIM! POOR FLOYD DID NOT DESERVE TO FLIP 121 TIMES AND DIE! Lightning (sad): We will all miss him. Cal (sad): I know we will but it's ok guys (he took it from his uncle didn't he!), Floyd sacrificed his life to prevent Herb from causing more crashes. (later they reach the dead Floyd near pit road) Bobby (crying): Poor guy! His blue paint seems to have melted on the road thanks to the fire. 121 flips pretty much destroyed him though besides some of his middle and rear end a well as some other areas. Cruz (crying): Looks like the doctors put his damage hood back on. Lightning: He had absolutely no freaking chance of surviving... Cal: Yup. Tell them uncle. The King: Floyd is dead for sure I'm afraid. Entire Gasprin Team (crying badly): WE MISS YOU FLOYD!!!!! (later at Floyd's funeral) Unknown: Lightning Mcqueen will speak about the legendary Floyd Mulvhill. Lightning: We are here to remember Floyd Mulvhill. Gasprin racer, my friend and perhaps the one who saved all of us here. Even in his final race Floyd always remained competitive and wanted to win. In that race Floyd sacrificed his life to not just prevent Herb to crash any more racers but to defeat Aiken's gang. We will never forget the actions of Floyd Mulvhill. Ralph (crying harder than before): Bye old friend. I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND SO DO ALMOST EVERY PISTON CUP FAN IN THE WORLD! Winford (crying 10 times worse than when his grandpa Wayneford died in 2003 Sonoma Leak Less 400): The worst day of my life! (bawls) Johnny (crying 280 million times worse than when John Blamer died after the 2013 Rev N Go 350 and when Todd Marcus bullied him in the 2005 Homestead 350 at the same time): NOOOO FLOYD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SO (Yee) SAD! IT WAS YOUR FINAL RACE YOU SHOULD HAVE WON NOT DIE! WHYYYYYYYY! HERB IS A (Seal Bark) (Dolphin Censor)! YES I SAID THE F AND B WORD BUT HERB FREAKING DESERVES IT! (later a statue of Floyd is shown. On the base are the words "In Loving Memory of Floyd Mulvhill (1959-2018)") Lightning: Wow that looks so beautiful! I wish Floyd could have seen it! Bobby: I really wish he would have lived. Poor Ralph, Winford and Johnny cried so much in the funeral. Also several others like Cruz and I. Lightning: Cal, King and I had to tell the others it's ok and that we miss Floyd. Anyway I'm just glad Herb Curbler will not be crashing more cars anytime soon. Bobby: YEAH! end of series 2. Category:Jackson/Ruby Oaks Series Category:Tragic Moments Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series